1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable animal feeder and more particular, to an animal feeder for dogs and the like of varying size.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various animal feeders are known in the prior art. Such feeders may be used for large dogs, such as German Shepherds, Dobermans, and Great Danes. These dogs are relatively tall compared to other dogs. This requires that while feeding, such dogs bend their necks downwardly to a feeding tray placed on the ground. Over a period of time, while the dogs are growing, this interferes with their appearance and lines generally. Further, back misalignment and disk problems can occur for the animal or at the very least, digestion will be hindered. For this reason, it is best that such large dogs feed from trays which are elevated from the ground so that they do not have to bend their necks to the ground while feeding.
Various prior art arrangements, however, fail to provide for easy handling of such adjustable feeders and omit storage features for these feeders. Also, while various feeders recognize that stability and easy maneuverability are necessary, these arrangements are often bulky or hard to handle. Further, other prior art arrangements fail to take into account that the animal feeding from the prior art devices will grow over time or that various sized animals will sequentially use the device.